


Drake's escape (writing prompt)

by NathanDrake



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathanDrake/pseuds/NathanDrake
Summary: A glimpse into the lonely life Nathan had when he was a kid, when Sam was in prison.





	Drake's escape (writing prompt)

**Author's Note:**

> Just another random idea I had. I love the Drake brothers but I love writing about them even more. Their life of adventure is interesting to think about. When I'm bored I wonder what they did when they weren't digging up treasure or escaping the brink of death. Enjoy

He balanced himself on the thin point of the triangular roof, moving his arms out frantically as he tried not to fall over. It was a long way down.   
The boy froze in his stance when he saw a glimpse of the view. The settling sun illuminated the urban area with a moody yellow, bouncing off the colorful ribbons that hung from each store. You could see the whole area from where Nate was standing. All the people, the shoreline of the beach. The protective mountains that surrounded the city. It looked like something you'd see on a postcard. Nathan was so immersed in his surroundings, he wasn't even thinking about how if he fell, he'd--

His eyes suddenly widened as he realized he was a couple hundred meters up in the sky. "Good thing I'm not afraid of heights," Nate whispered to himself with a shaky voice, taking a gulp before continuing his trek down the roof.

He had just escaped yet another museum, barely getting away this time. Thankfully, the guard that was chasing him was a big fella and couldn't climb so well. Nathan felt a little bad when he saw the guy fall on his backside after trying to throw himself over a fence, but it was pretty funny. Sam would've gotten caught from laughing so hard, there was no doubt in Nate's mind. Maybe its a good thing he's in prison. 

After climbing his way to freedom, (for the fifth time this week) he found himself on a dusty rooftop of what-looked-to-be an old hotel. He let his legs dangle over the edge as he pulled out the treasure from his pocket. It was a 80-90th century miniature seaplane, and Nate simply couldn't resist taking it. The 13 year old glided the plane around in the air, flying it in front of the beautiful terrain in the distance. He made a grumbling noise in his throat to imitate the engine and pretended that he was the pilot. The boy never really had much time to be a kid, but he took what he could get. 

Literally and figuratively.


End file.
